Dust in the Light (перевод)
by Kali Kon
Summary: Ичиго не умер. Он просто потерялся.


**Название:** Dust in the Light

**Переводчик:** Kali Kon

**Оригинал:** Lady Azar de Tameran, «Dust in the Light», разрешение на перевод получено

**Размер:** миди, 2 493 слова в оригинале

**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Куросаки Ичиго, Хирако Шинджи, Готей-13

**Категория:** джен

**Жанр:** hurt/comfort, angst, AU

**Рейтинг:** G

**Саммари:** Он не умер. Просто потерялся.

**Примечание:** много рефлексии.

**От переводчика:** первый перевод, беты нет, так что за возможные неточности все тапки мне.

Его нашли в пятнадцатом районе. Ичиго уверен: они прочесывали Руконгай несколько месяцев, и поэтому он уже переезжал пару раз. Но здесь хорошо. Мирно. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы задержаться подольше.

Он стал работать в маленьком магазинчике на отшибе. Хозяйка понимала, что Ичиго не осознал свое неожиданное посмертие. Все еще не свыкнулся. Она не задавала вопросов и не давала советов, и за это Куросаки был ей благодарен.

Но, как и все хорошее, его спокойная жизнь закончилась.

Первыми его нашли не Рукия и Ренджи, и даже не кто-то другой из его друзей.

Первой была Сой Фон, и, честно говоря, Ичиго не удивился. В конце концов, это ее работа. Она подошла, когда он вытирал столы, и, не обращая внимания на окаменевших клиентов, приказала следовать за ней.

Прошла минута, две.

Сой Фон излучала спокойствие и уверенность, но краем глаза Ичиго видел, что ее взгляд из подозрительно-прищуренного стал немного взволнованным. Она подумала – на мгновение – что он не помнил ее.

Не то чтобы это было редкостью. По правде говоря, он и не должен ее помнить. Большинство душ забывали свою прошлую жизнь переходя через границу. Осознанно или просто потому, что смерть - довольно травмирующая для психики штука.

Но Ичиго помнил. Помнил все.

Наверное, это и было главной проблемой.

Он помнил. Но притворятся было намного… веселее. Еще веселее – смотреть, как Сой Фон старалась не переступить с ногу на ногу и не оглянуться назад, как маленькая неуклюжая девочка, которая только что окликнула незнакомца по ошибке. К счастью, она отступила и не использовала менее цивилизованные методы. К примеру, не потащила его в Готей силой. Вместо этого она поспешно ушла. Безусловно, за подкреплением. И ненадолго.

В тот же момент Ичиго закончил со столами. Помог паре впечатлительных клиентов подняться с пола. Взял десятиминутный перерыв, предложенный хозяйкой. А после стал разбирать стеллажи с книгами.

Рукия и Ренджи появились меньше, чем через час. Резко выделяющиеся в толпе, встревоженные и запыхавшиеся, как будто бежали из Сейретея очертя голову. Они остановились перед входом, прямо напротив окна. И смотрели на него.

Ичиго отстранено-вежливо поприветствовал их и вернулся к книгам. Он на работе. И перерыв у него уже был.

Никто из них не выглядел обеспокоенным. Даже когда они, наконец, смогли справиться с собой и своим шоком, чтобы переступить порог.

- Ичиго, - Рукия выдохнула, встав прямо напротив него. Прикусила губу почти до крови, обдумывая что-то.

- Привет, - поздоровался Ичиго, оглядев их. – Давно не виделись, Рукия, Ренджи.

Это стоило ему сбившегося дыхания.

- Ты узнаешь нас? – спросил Ренжи через удар (а может два) сердца в оглушающей тишине.

Ичиго все еще разбирал книги, но мог же он работать и говорить одновременно?

- А не должен? – спросил он в ответ, локтем подталкивая еще парочку переплетов на место.

Они просто стояли напротив. И смотрели так, будто он отрастил вторую голову, лишнюю пару рук и, наверное, ног. Будто их слух поднял восстание и решил взять выходной.

- Но.. но… - Рукия постаралась собраться с мыслями, но похоже ее мозг ушел на каникулы вместе со слухом.

- Но Сой Фон… - Ренджи попытался помочь подруге. – Сой Фон сказала…

Ичиго фыркнул. Они замолкли, а Куросаки иронично скривил губы и усмехнулся.

- И что она сказала? - озадачил он их.

- Что ты ее не узнал, - бросила Рукия. У неё твердый голос. Чересчур. Еще не истерика, но уже близко к ней.

Ичиго пожал плечами и перешел к полкам слева.

- Ее не следовало делать такой поспешный вывод.

- Ты солгал ей, - Ренджи. Прозвучало несколько восхищенно, и он одернул себя.

- Нет, - небрежно заметил Ичиго. - Я намекнул. Кроме того, я был занят.

- Чем? - Рукия потребовала ответа. Резко и громко. Но она немного успокоилась, когда Ренджи положил руку ей на плечо, и, наконец, заметила, что все в магазине смотрят на них. И уже давно.

Ичиго окинул ее взглядом, прежде чем вернуться к книгам.

- Работой.

Рукия и Ренджи смотрели на него. Даже несколько минут спустя, когда он закончил с полками и окинул помещение взглядом. Несколько грязных столов, которые он мог бы протереть. Несколько тарелок, которые он мог вымыть. Несколько других мелких дел.

Его друзья смотрели на него, когда он приступал к работе.

Смотрели и не понимали.

* * *

Ичиго не видел, как они ушли. Иначе он бы попрощался.

В любом случае, он знал - они вернуться. Если не сейчас, то завтра. С бо̀льшим подкреплением.

Он оказался прав, конечно же. Они пытались поговорить. Он позволил им только потому, что в это раз у него был перерыв. Тем не менее, они были смущены и сбиты с толку, когда он отказался идти с ними. И Ичиго знал, что не пойдет никогда.

Почему это?

Это Общество Душ. Это их дом. Это их жизнь.

Не его.

Еще нет.

Его семья все еще в мире живых, а Ичиго почти уверен, что это ошибка. Сон. Кошмар, и он вот-вот проснется в своей постели. Проснется в своей комнате и спустится вниз. Позавтракает с сестрами и отцом. Побежит на занятия в университете и будет дома к ужину.

Это не правильно. Этого не может быть.

И что бы он делал в Сейретее, если бы пошел туда? Поступил в Академию? Или прямиком в отряд? Мотался бы из стороны в сторону, до тех пор пока он снова кому-нибудь не понадобился?

Он не мог этого сделать. И не сделал. Пока. Не сделал, потому что не осознал все это. Все еще не улеглось.

Ренджи и Рукия не оставляли попыток. Они приходили каждый день. Провожали до маленькой квартиры. Ходили с ним за покупками.

Они говорили, обманывали, умоляли. Но не слушали. Не слышали того, что он пытался сказать им.

Да и другие, появившись, не отставали от них. Это, кстати, не заняло у них много времени. Всего-то четыре дня.

Бьякуя ничего не сказал. Он просто сидел за столом углу, пил чай, и смотрел в окно чаще, чем на Куросаки.

Йоруичи-сан, в кошачьей форме, вначале обнюхала все, а после сидела на прилавке, наблюдая за Ичиго.

Кенпачи подловил его по пути с работы, и слава Богу, что Ичиго удалось сбежать в возникшем замешательстве.

Тоширо появился в его квартире, с хмурым лицом, но очень, очень заинтересованными зелеными глазами.

Ханатаро прислал корзину с фруктами, а потом Ичиго видел его издалека.

Укитаке-тайчо и его розовый друг осмотрели магазинчик и купили несколько книг, но Ичиго знал, что на самом деле они не будут их читать.

Все они пришли к Ичиго в форме. Как будто спрыгнули с листовки по набору в Академию шинигами. Как будто они пришли ради Сейретея или Готея.

Не ради него.

Он знал, что это не так. Знает, что они просто беспокоились о нем в меру своих возможностей, но он чувствовал себя далеким от них. От этого места.

От всего здесь.

От своих новых соседей, милых и вежливых людей. От своей начальницы, которая смотрела на его высокопоставленных и важных посетителей, но ничего не говорила. От своих клиентов, которых волновали лишь собственные дела. От каждого из своих друзей, которые жили здесь на протяжении десятилетий – столетий – и, вообще-то, не знали ничего другого. Которые не теряли жизнь.

В отличии от Ичиго.

А потом, в один прекрасный день, пришел Хирако.

Ичиго спрашивал себя, когда тот, наконец, заявится. Куросаки был уверен, что один из Вайзардов обязательно придет, и поставил на Шинджи.

Тот не разочаровал.

- Эй, - поприветствовал блондин, подлавливая Ичиго у черного хода.

Уже ночь, магазин закрылся, но кто знает, как долго Шинджи здесь ошивался.

Хирако оделся удачнее, чем остальные. Не в хаори. Не в форму. А в зеленую юкату, в которой он полностью терялся среди прохожих, гулявших по улице теплым летним вечером. Единственное, что выбивалось из общей картины - сумка в руке.

- Шинджи, - Ичиго кивнул в ответ и добавил, - Как дела?

Этим он заработал ухмылку.

- Неплохо. А у тебя?

- Хорошо, - дежурный ответ.

Блондин то ли фыркнул, то ли хмыкнул.

- Лжец, - упрекнул Хирако почему-то довольным голосом.

Будто он, как Ренджи и Рукия, приходил каждый день, чтобы увидеть Ичиго.

Будто он провел весь день за столом в углу, как Бьякуя сегодня.

Будто вчера он сидел рядом с Йоруичи-сан.

Или приходил в понедельник с Укитаке-тайчо, чтобы купить пару книг.

Или присылал ему конфеты.

Или бродил по окрестностям в поисках его квартиры и нарывался на хорошую драку.

Как будто его не заботило, что Ичиго лгал ему в лицо.

Зная Шинджи, так и было.

- Откуда ты знаешь, что это ложь?- возразил Ичиго. - Я действительно в порядке.

- Ага, ага, - Шинджи поднял сумку повыше. - Голоден?

Только сейчас Ичиго понял, что пахло чем-то действительно вкусным. У него все еще были духовные силы, и он должен есть.

- Мне, кстати, будет приятно. Сможешь рассказать мне, как ты на самом деле, - Хирако подсластил пилюлю и продолжил. – И о новой работе, - его улыбка стала насмешливой. – Видел тут твою начальницу. Горячая штучка!

- Она мне в матери годится! – возмутился Куросаки, когда они подошли к квартирке.

- Да тут тебе каждая вторая в матери годится, - заметил блондин.

Он зашел внутрь, едва Ичиго открыл дверь. Огляделся на секунду, а потом направился прямиком к столу, сразу же вытаскивая еду из сумки. Куросаки вздохнул, закрыл дверь, и сходил за тарелками. Несколько минут они ели в тишине.

- Хорошее место, - прокомментировал Шинджи с набитым ртом. – Эта дамочка тебе хорошо платит.

Куросаки пожал плечами и продолжил есть.

Здесь хорошо.

Но это определенно не его дом.

- А на что мне тратить деньги? - Ичиго спросил больше себя, чем Хирако.

Шинджи рассмеялся:

- Я не знаю. Найди себе девушку. Обнови гардероб.

Ичиго нахмурился. Оглядел себя, потом Хирако и понял, что тот действительно лучше одет.

Шинджи снова засмеялся. Но потом резко перестал. Вместо этого он стал выглядеть почти торжественно.

- Приятно видеть тебя таким. Как будто ты прежний, - пояснил он. - Я боялся, что ты забыл. Особенно после всего, что говорили.

Ичиго напрягся:

- И что же говорили? - Он не смог полностью контролировать голос. - Что я последние мозги растерял?

- Неа. Только что ты потерялся, - Шинджи повернулся к нему. – Так, во всяком случае, Бьякуя-бо сказал. И что ты пытаешься найти себя снова.

У Ичиго пересохло во рту. Он пытался что-то сказать, но не знал, что. И он не знал, какое у него выражение лица, но наверняка не самое спокойное.

Шинджи вздохнул.

- Все нормально, поверь мне.

- Нормально? – Вскинулся Ичиго.

- Ты расстроен, - блондин опустился до объяснений, - скучаешь по своей семье и дому. Своей жизни. – Он смотрел на Куросаки, не моргая. - Но ты еще не совсем мертв. Пока нет.

Ичиго не злился. Не было сил.

- Я это знаю, - ответил он, но легче не стало.

- Нет, - Шинджи мотнул головой, - Не думаю. По-моему, ты не знаешь, что теперь делать. Как чувствовать.

Это правда. Шинджи с таким же успехом мог ударить его в лицо. Или прокричать это с крыши.

Ничего, кроме правды. Ичиго уже даже признался себе в этом. Он бы сказал это вслух.

- Я просто ...

Но не смог. Это не так уж просто.

Ичиго посмотрел в сторону.

- Тебе нужно время, - сказал Шинджи, и это прозвучало неожиданно мягко. Нежно даже. - Время, чтобы собрать мысли в кучку. Чтобы привыкнуть к этому. Ты просто не готов. Ты не каждый день умираешь, в конце концов. А может быть… Может быть, тебе нужно немного погоревать.

Ичиго сглотнул, и сжал руки, чтобы не дрожали.

- Да, - признался он, но слова застряли в горле.

Шинджи просто кивнул. Повертел в руках палочки для еды перед тем, как положить их рядом с теперь уже пустой тарелкой.

- Мы все еще будем здесь, когда ты будешь готов, - констатировал блондин. - Я. Другие. Мы подождем. Столько, сколько потребуется.

Ичиго выдохнул. Один раз. Второй. Позволил себе расслабиться. Позволил себе чувствовать. Усталость. Испуг. Грусть.

Куросаки смотрел на Шинджи нескольких долгих мгновений, а потом мотнул головой:

- Я... Спасибо, Шинджи.

- Ох... – отмахнулся блондин, - Не благодари меня. А то я смущаюсь. - Хирако внезапно положил ему руки на плечи и сжал. - Кроме того, так поступают друзья.

Ичиго сдавленно рассмеялся. Ничего не смог с собой поделать.

Шинджи хлопнул его по спине, прежде чем встать и начать убирать со стола, наверное, впервые в своей жизни. Ичиго присоединился к нему, и они закончили в уютной тишине.

После разговора молчать было удобно, но Ичиго неожиданно зевнул.

- Превращаемся в старого Ичиго, - съязвил Шинджи.

- Или просто ты меня совсем вымотал, - Куросаки ответил раньше, чем успел остановить себя.

Блондин подавился смехом. Расплылся в улыбке.

- Это он. Человек, которого я знаю. Приятно видеть его снова, - Шинджи отвесил поклон и направился к выходу. – Спасибо, что пригласил. Надо будет повторить.

- Только если ты будешь покупать обед, - кинул Ичиго. Он не чувствовал усталости, скорее радость.

- Фигня вопрос, - бросил Хирако через плечо, но потом обернулся, чтобы попрощаться. – Не становись чужим.

Ичиго улыбнулся:

- Не стану.


End file.
